bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi Anise
Levi Anise (リーバイアニス, Rībaianisu) is the Shinigami representative of the Four Sages of the Planes, with Levi himself being the Sage of the South and residing in Soul Society. Unlike the other Sages, Levi lives for the enjoyment of causing constant chaos and mayhem to those that he comes across. Despite his ways, he is incredibly wise and can often be found guiding lost souls back to homes and even lending council to those in need, although his guidance usually comes with a hefty price. Appearance Despite being an adult of considerable age, Levi maintains a childish appearance and stature, making others think that he is much younger and not taking him seriously. He has a small face with large violet-colored eyes. He also has stringy platinum hair that frames his face on both sides and has a bang that falls between his eyes. Levi can often be seen wearing a traditional western wizard hat that has a pair of goggles around them. The hat itself seems to be too big for Levi and often seems to "come alive" at times of great excitement. He wears an orange-colored hooded jacket, with a blue shirt inside. The shoulders of the jacket have his signature symbol, a stylized flame with spikes around it. He also wears a red beaded necklace. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kido Mastery: Zanpakuto ]]Kōun Yume (幸運夢, Fortune Dream) is the name of Levi's zanpakuto. In it's sealed state it takes the unique form of a pair of black gloves that he can commonly be seen wearing. These gloves are embroidered with several gold stiches along the fabric forming a pentagram shape along the backside of Levi's hands. : Sealed Special Ability: Kōun Yume's sealed form is laced with Levi's spiritual energy and is capable of producing a series of small silver colored orbs from the tips of each of his fingers. When one of Kōun Yume's produced orbs come into contact with an opponent, it can combust its target into flames. Shikai: Released with command "Sweep", the gloves burst into spiritual energy and begin transforming into a single broom that then separates into several other brooms as well, that seemingly come from some sort of pocket dimension. It is unknown just how many brooms Levi can summon from this secret dimension as he has only shown himself needing six at time. : Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Kōun Yume is utilized through the use of the brooms summoned through its release, the most common use for this ability is to manipulate the straws of the brooms and form them to any shape that Levi desires. Levi can also generate a nearly limitless amount of straws from the broom to create stronger attacks. Even though the straws may seem weak they are actually stronger than average straws that they can shatter stone but are still extremely weak against fire based techniques, but Levi can generate more straws to replace the ones that were burned. The only thing that can permanently stop this ability is if the broomstick itself was either broken or cut in half causing the spiritual energy fueling it to leak out and after several hours rendering it a normal broken broom. * Straw Manipulation: Levi is able to use his spiritual energy in order to manipulate the straws of his brooms. Upon doing so, he is able to infuse various abilities into each of the brooms or even transmute them into different shapes, such as a large foot or even a massive giant with two arms. Levi claims that his skill in this area is so great that there is not a situation where he does not usually have an answer for, making him a true ''genius. When he is utilizing the straw of the various brooms, Levi infuses each stand with spiritual energy allowing him to increase the durablity, strength, and even elasticity of each one. He can use each of the brooms to capture his opponent in a net capable of draining the spiritual energy of each individual that has been captured. 'Bankai: '''Yokubō Suisei (欲望彗星, Comet of Desire) is the name of Levi's Bankai. Upon activation, all of the brooms that Levi has summoned converge onto his location before swirling about his body in a spiral formation. The brooms then merge into a single form that shrinks into the size of a sword hilt. The broom hilt then creates an azure colored blade from the spiritual energy that was held inside of each broom of Levi's shikai, gaining a gold aura as the process finishes. Levi is then covered in a dense cloud of spiritual energy before revealing himself to now be wearing a white robe that extends all the way to the ground with several blue markings along its length, as well as Levi beginning to seemingly exude a large quantity of flames made from his spiritual energy. : Bankai Special Ability: Aptly named "Broom Star", Levi's Bankai allows him to slash with his blade through the air creating an opening to space itself. The area that has been slashed is marked by a blue aura similar to that of his Bankai's blade. Once the opening has finished forming, which only takes a few seconds, the opponent will be assaulted by a barrage of stars subjecting them to immense burns and blindness from the light of the stars. These stars are almost impossible to dodge given the rate of speed at which they are launched from their initial positioning. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Four Sages of the Planes Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Males Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Villians Category:Sage Category:Sages